Finally Final Fantasy IX
by tifatifa
Summary: This is my version of Final Fantasy IX. Romance/action/adventure/awesome storyline.
1. Default Chapter Title

hey people. wasup? alright. anyway. im here to write a story. cuz..thats wat you're looking for correct? Good. Now let me give you a little sypnosis. This IS a romance, plus it involves a good story line. it involves the characters of Final Fantasy IX. Which is a very _very good game._ So anyway, its like, nothing like the video game, so dont worry about spoilers too much! Alright. So just read. 

disclamer: geez, I OWN SQARESOFT. ^_^ 

This story starts from when Garnet is escaping from the castle. THIS IS TOTALLY NOTHING LIKE THE GAME!!!! its just a romance fic for crying out loud! -_-'' by the way, i have bad grammer and i cant spell. so sheesh, buy me hooked on phonics will ya? jk =) but if there are errors, email me -_= 

**FINALLY FINAL FANTASY IX **(hehehehhe my stupid title) 

Pulling the hood over her head, Garnet stepped down the hall. 

"Excuse me Princess. May i ask where you are going?" Asked Steiner. 

Garnet looked up, and gave an innocent smile, "to the bathroom. I will come back as soon as I am finished. Is that okay Steiner?" 

"Yes, princess." And so Steiner went back to his position. 

Garnet was hurrying down the steps when she abruptly bumped into a man. 

"Ouch!" The guy squealed in pain and rubbed his head, "all this for a princess?" He mumbled. 

"Excuse me," Garnet said trying to push her way through. 

The man looked up, "hmmm.." 

"Please let me pass.." Garnet said meekly. 

"I'd never let a pretty girl like you just walk out of my life..." The man said. 

Garnet started into his blue eyes. 'My..he is handsome..who is he?' 

"U-um.." Garnet was quite speechless. 

"Excuse me, have you seen the princess?" He asked ignoring her confused face. 

"Whatever do you need her for?" She asked, forgetting her plans. 

"Brahne asked me to meet her..." The man said slowly. 

Garnet wanted to meet this man. He seemed very... 

"I am she. May I help you?" Garnet said, removing her hood to fully reveal her face. 

The man stepped back a bit. Obviously shocked. 

Garnet giggled, "what is your name?" 

"K-K-Kuja." He finally said. 

Smiling her beautiful smile, she said, "Im Garnet." 

"I know." Kuja then took out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

"Princess, I want you to take this piece of paper and run out to the ship that is waiting outside." 

Garnet looked confused, "Why?" 

"Just, do as I say please." He said quickly, and with that he hurried up the stair, looking back at from the top of the stairs, he looked back, "Go NOW!" 

Garnet quickly pulled her hood back on, and quickly hurried out to the ship. 'Why do I feel like I am doing the right thing? I'm RUNNING AWAY!! Oh well...' 

Kuja entered the room in which the Queen was. 

The Queen stood up quickly, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she screamed furiously. 

"The crystal. Give me the crystal, or your daughter dies." And with that Kuja used a powder from his pocket, and disintagraded from the Queen's eyes. 

"That son of a-!" 

As Garnet entered the ship, she was greeted by a man with brown hair that hung over his shoulder. For some strange reason, he had a tail. 

"Hi Princess!" He said, "the name's Zidane!" 

Garnet smiled sweetly at him. 

He brought her to a table at the other end of the ship and sat her down. 

"Okay. We've both got some explainin' to do." He started, "Kuja sent you here for a reason. We're here to actually, _kidnap_ you. But, things are changing." 

Garnet looked a little uptight. 

'Geez, what is eating this girl?' Zidane thought, 'i hope our story is not scaring her too much..' 

"This is _wonderful!_" She exclaimed, her shoulders dropping, "thank you, thank you so much" Tears were running down her cheeks, and she suddenly hugged Zidane. 

Zidane blushed furiously, "Um...you're welcome.." 

They stayed in that position for a while, Zidane was holding the sleeping Garnet for a while, she soon picked her up and laid her on her bunk and walked to where Kuja was. 

Kuja sat at his desk with a determined look on his face. Hearing Zidane come into his chamber, he started up a conversation, "Zidane, we need to protect her." 

Zidane nodded, "yeah...she's...she's something..." 

Kuja looked up, 'ahh..Zidane likes her eh? Hmm...ah wat the heck, I don think I need her. He can take her' "Yes, she is..." 

Zidane scratched his head, "I dont really get anything that we're doing. What exactly are we preventing?" 

"The end of the world..." And with that Kuja left his chamber. 

Zidane shrugged to himself, and walked out also. 

Okay so, that is how it starts. I hope you dont kill me, cuz i know its short. ITS A Prololouge! (i cant spell, so shoot me >_<) Anyway, there will be definate chapters coming along, so please review, cuz it'll get my adrenaline rushing. Plus, i need to make sure you guys are enjoying this. And if some of you are confused, i liked Kuja, so i made him like, the main cahracter-GOOD- in this story. 

Anyway, writing this is so much fun ^_^ I hope you like it! 

Pannyo says = Ja'ne!!! =) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: hmm.... disclaimer: disavow 

I am so sorry eveyrone. i know my prologue color was awful to people's eyes..but you must admit, it was pretty wasnt it? Heheh..anyway, lets just review. Garnet join's Kuja's crew. AND YES KUJA IS A GOOD GUY IN THIS!! =) i thought he deserved something. He actually wasnt a bad guy in FF9, he was more of a scared boy. He just didnt want to die! oh well..some of you dont think like that, so i'll continue on with my story. 

Can you say i'm crazy? I put Sephiroth in this story. =) If you dont know who that is, he's the bad bad, yet, hot guy, from Final Fantasy VII. OH! PLEASE BEAR!! I promise it'll be a good story =) and review. Its not a bad thing to boost someone's self esteem once in a while! 

**FINALLY FINAL FANTASY IX **(hehehehhe my stupid title) 

Chapter One 

After waking up to the beautiful sunshine gleaming through the ship's window, Garnet noticed herself on a bed, "hmm..now how did i end up here?" 

She jumped off her bed and smiled, "this is wonderful! I'm finally out of Alexandria!" She stretched her arms abover her head and yawned. 

Suddenly a rapping came at the door, "Miss Garnet?" asked a voice. 

"Hmm? Please do come in." She replied. 

The door opened and the handsome man that she met the day before appeared in front of her. His hair hanging over his eyes, making him look as mysterious as ever. 

"Excuse me, but we must discuss some things. Please follow me." Without another word he walked out and Garnet absentmindedly followed. 

Finally entering another room, a few doors down, Kuja spoke again. 

"There are some things you must know," he started but was cut off by a head that poked through the doorway. It was Zidane. 

"Am i interrupting?" He asked, with a silly grin on his face. 

"Not at all Zidane, please come in and sit. I was just explaining to Pri-" 

"Garnet." She interruppted, not liking the fact that he had to address her as "Princess" when she was not in the palace, "just, Garnet." 

"Erm..yes, Garnet." He finished. 

"Alright then!" Zidane said cheerfully, "i'll just sit over here and help yah Kuja!" And with that he sat on a chair next to Garnet, who had finally mananged to sit while the two men were exchanging conversation. 

"Continuing on, I'm here to tell you that i was sent here to protect you Garnet. Your mother, Queen Brahne, is actually...not your mother." Kuja started again. 

Garnet just shrugged, "i knew that..." The Princess looked sad. 

Kuja suddenly regretted saying those words in such a formal manner, "sorry..." 

"Oh dear me, its okay!" She exclaimed, adding a smile. 

Zidane rolled his eyes un-noticed. 'And i thought i had a chance,' he thought to himself, examining the meaningful glances Kuja and Garnet gave to one another. 

"Okay well-" Kuja was cut off my some loud crash in the upper deck, "wat the-!" 

** *dramatic music playing * **(hehehehe, im trying to make a scene here!) 

Kuja threw back his hair and ran out of the door, Zidane close behind him. 

Garnet ran after them. 'Wat in the name of-!" 

Garnet's words were never finished. She was suddenly sucked into a hole. It felt like a magnet sucking her into the inevitable. 

"HEELP!!!" She screamed, but no one heard her. The force which was pulling her was so strong, she could not even open her mouth anymore. Suddenly, everything went black. 

-30 minutes later- 

Kuja and Zidane were out of breath (they just went to fight some guy, has nothing much to do with the story. he was just sent there to distract them) They hurriedly went back into the room where Garnet was. 

Kuja entered, only to find that no one was there. 

"Garnet? GARNET!?" He screamed. 

Zidane followed, "GAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" 

No answer. 

"We leave for one FUCKING second and she leaves?!" Kuja cursed. 

"Chill Kuja; she's somewhere." Zidane said calmly. 

ViVi (here he is!!! ^_^) rushed into the room, "Z-Z-Z-ZIDANE! I-I-I SAW IT! C-CAME, SUCKED UP-GIRL!" Vivi stuttered, out of breath. 

"Whoa..calm down Vi...tell me wat happened, slowly, calmly." Zidane said, putting his hand on Vivi's back to keep ViVi in balance. 

Vivi sat down, "I saw this thing...some black dot suck up this pretty girl on the deck. She came running out after you, and suddenly, she was GONE! How?! WHAT HAPPENED?!!!" 

"I dont know..." Zidane said. 

Kuja had his hand on his chin in a thinking position. His eyebrows were arched, and deep in thought, "who could have taken the princess with magic..." 

Zidane and ViVi exchanged glances. 

"Couldn't have been the Queen. She is too in-experienced to use magic..." Kuja continued. Suddenly his head arched up, his eyes wide. 

Rushing out of the room he called to Zidane, "LAND THE SHIP! NOW!" 

Zidane carried out the orders. 

'Where am i...' Garnet said. She was now floating in something that looked like water. Her hair was turning purple as she spoke, and her feet were getting harder and harder to move, 'what am i doing here...Kuja...Zidane.....help.............' 

Getting extremely tired, she soon fell asleep, still drifting in the unknown area. 

"This is it. Mwahaaahaaahaaa! I will have the princess, and own the world..." A voice crackled. 

Hopping off the ship, Zidane, Freya and Vivi exchanged confused looks. They then turned to Kuja. 

"We are searching for Sephiroth." (here he is. you know, doesnt Kuja remind you so much of sephy? The silver hair..blahblahblah......) 

"Who?" The team members asked. 

"Sephiroth," Kuja said firmly, "i know him..from childhood. We stopped being "friends" after we turned 16. I knew he was into dark magic, plus he had a huge crush on the princess. And she was only 14 at the time." 

The gang nodded their heads, as to say, go on. 

"He had once told me, when we were younger, that he will one day have her, while she is away at the palace. Obviously, he had heard about the missing princess from the gossips in town, and he had come for her.... i know its him...i can feel his magic." Kuja's eyes got smaller. His face was much more stern, "I will _not_ let him TOUCH that princess!" 

Zidane smiled, 'he's got it bad...' 

"Well then, fellows, where shall we go to find her?" Asked Freya. 

"Killington Manor. That is where the man lives, ever since he was 4. I met him there.." Kuja stated, "let's go, its not far from here." 

Gathering up their armor and weapons, they started off, Kuja leading the way. 

----- FLaSh ------ bAcK----- 

"Kuja, let us have a duel!!" yelled Sephiroth. 

"No. I will not fight with you." 

"IF YOU DONT! I'LL USE SUPER MAGIC ON YOU!" threatened Sephiroth. 

"You dont even know super magic. i will NOT fight." 

"I will know SUper MAgic" Shot back Sephiroth, "and you know wat? I'll have the Princess at my side while i USE the magic on _you_. You have stolen enough from me. You will pay for it Kuja. Mark my words..." and with that Sephiroth disappeared. 

----ENd----oF----FlaSh----BacK----- 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

(i guess he went into the world of FF7, killed aeris then came back ^_^) 

Okay, anyway, i hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Is it really that gay? =( Review and tell me the truth, cuz if it's gay, then i wont continue. thanks... =( But isnt this one heck of a story? I have mad stuff planned, it'll be GREAT. JUST REVIEW! (thats all im trying to say) 

Ja'ne *btw, jane means bye in japanese, whoever asked me that will now know =)* 

Stay tuned for the next chapter (if there is a next one anyway, my reviews will tell me..)


End file.
